


The Wretched and Divine

by moonlightnightmare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, a lot of scary, an original-esque dystopian AU, everything is dark, i hope you love this honestly, inspired by the Wretched and Divine CD by Black Veil Brides, quite possible for there to be torture in later chapters, this is a dark universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/moonlightnightmare
Summary: The FEAR Institution is a government created by a mass of villians hell bent on destroying everything. The world is now run on fear, chaos, and darker feelings. They are used to keep the sheep in line. 
The Wild Ones are the rebellion that has risen from the depths of this hellish world. Their goal, to stop the darkness and destroy fear at it's source. It's two front runners, the team of operatives known as Ladybug and Chat Noir, are ready to take everything that is thrown their way for the greater good. In order to stop the darkness that taints a once beautiful world.





	

March 27, 2025  
Paris, France.

 

Chaos. That was one word for what had become of their world. A day of chaos, one event that had brought about so much pain and suffering, there was an army against the two of them. And it was clear that Hawkmoth was about to win. 

 

The air rushed from Ladybug’s lungs as she was slammed back against the wall of the bakery that had been her home for the first eighteen years of her life. The force of the hit cause glass to break. The window. She’d hit the windowed front wall. She could feel splinters of pain as she rose back to her feet. A few feet away Chat was fighting his own demons.

 

Adrien.

 

Adrien….

 

Chat…

 

Her husband…

 

Her partner….

 

She had to stay alive for him. She had to keep fighting. They could all keep fighting. It was a horrible thing, to force yourself to fight even though she was in so much pain. If there was any hope for at least their Miraculous to stay safe. She’d have to do this differently. If this was what Hawkmoth could do with a tragedy, she was wondering what he would do with their Miraculous. If he were to ever get his hands on them. 

 

It was a risk that she couldn’t take. She pulled off her earrings before turning back to face the battle, leaving herself within her civilian form. She was bleeding, from numerous wounds, cuts opened by shards of glass that had cut into her skin when she’d tumbled back through the now open window. 

 

She stumbled back out to face the strong armed akuma. Hair flowing freely in the breeze that ripped through the chaos of Paris’ streets. Tikki had fluttered off for the sake of her wielder, carrying the earrings that contained her power and the rest of her essence. 

 

Meanwhile in the streets of Paris, Marinette stood strong, facing off against the Akuma that wouldn’t spare her, just because she wasn’t Ladybug. She’d seen this thing kill people already, before she’d gotten to it, to stop it. And she was weaker now. She was just a human. A stupid human, who had done what was best for the civilians of Paris and the world. Her Miraculous would be protected. 

 

“Marinette!”

 

Her eyes turned up to face her husband, a soft and sad smile spreading across her lips as she was thrown into the brick wall of the building next to the bakery. The force of the hit causing the bricks to crumble and break. Air was sucked from her lungs, and she couldn’t seem to pull it back. 

 

Stupid girl would die a hero. 

 

A butterfly crushed within the hands of her husband, leaving another person deakumatized, Blue eyes rested on the blue of black as she heaved to find breaths through her pain. Large amounts of debris came to fall and rest upon her body, slowly burying her. Slowly obscuring her sight, until she’d lost sight of the only reason she had to fight. 

 

The last thing she heard was the sound of him screaming her name, and then the world went black. 

 

\----------

 

Chat Noir dug through layers of rubble, his wife laid beneath layers of brick. Marinette. His precious, perfect, Marinette. When he finally found her, tears dripped to hit her bloody lifeless face. But he understood. Her features were peaceful. She knew she was going to die, she’d gone in peace. Because she was building a future for the world. 

 

Their Miraculous would never be safe in the hands of Hawkmoth, and he needed to send Plagg to safety as well. Or else he’d be taken. With one Akuma left standing, he knew how this would end. It would not be long before he joined his wife. His ring slipped off leaving the t-shirted male standing over his deceased wife. 

 

“Go. Find Tikki. And don’t turn back.”

 

There was a broken look in Plagg’s eyes as he nodded, and took to the skies with his ring. He didn’t have long to get to where he was sensing Tikki’s presence. 

 

It didn’t take long, for the hand to protrude from his chest. A bloody fist poking out, death came swiftly for him. One second Adrien Agreste was living, the next he was gone. 

 

\----------

 

From that point, the world had fallen into dissarray. With it’s heroes gone. Hawkmoth took control, with a league of villainous accomplices. The search for the Miraculous went on until his death in 2069. And the world progressed into further darkness. The government known as FEAR controlled everything in a matter of 40+ years. The world lived in fear of death and destruction. Love was a foreign concept, and where it existed, it was cherished for a short time before it was pulled from their hearts by torments unknown. It wouldn’t be for another 100 years or better before the world had it’s second chance. 

 

A team of rebels known as the Wild Ones had risen from the dust and chaos of Paris, their world was a broken wasteland, buildings falling apart and abandoned, Institutes placed all over the city. But with the birth of the organization came hope for those who had lost all their was for them to have. 

 

This is the story of the Wild Ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you with us, or with them?  
> \----- The Wild Ones.


End file.
